


You Got Me (or The Road Trip)

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: A Road Trip, Ellicksongchallenge, F/M, Friends to Lovers, The Note, fluff fluff fluff, missingepisodeschallenge, post 17x05, you got me by colbie caillat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie and Nick go on a road trip.#ellicksongchallenge#missingepisodeschallenge
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Missing Episodes





	You Got Me (or The Road Trip)

**Author's Note:**

> I used google maps for this, so I hope it's alright :)
> 
> The song is "You Got Me" by Colbie Caillat
> 
> #ellicksongchallenge week 1: Song that reminds you of summer  
> & #missingepisodeschallenge prompt 1: the note

“You got everything?” Ellie asked from the passenger seat as Nick got into his car.

“Yeah. Here, I got your bag of chips and sweets from the trunk. I think you left them there by accident,” Nick said with a teasing glint in his eyes and a raised eyebrow as he handed her the bag.

“Ha-ha,” Ellie replied dryly, though he wasn’t wrong. She did forget it and she couldn’t help but think about how sweet of him it was to think of her weird eating habits. “Thanks.”

“Let’s go then,” Nick said, starting the engine and leaving his apartment behind. Vance had given them the task to pick up their key witness in Savannah, Georgia and bring her back to D.C. They had two days before Miranda Lewis had to appear in court. Ellie and Nick thought it would be fun to make it a road trip and neither Gibbs nor Vance objected as long as the witness got to D.C. in time.

The two federal agents decided to meet up at Nick’s place at 5pm sharp. Nick would take the first turn driving and then, if he’d let her drive his precious Jeep, Ellie would drive the second half of their trip until they’d arrive at their destination.  
The next day, after a short overnight stay at a hotel, they’d take the same way back home but hopefully with Miranda Lewis in tow.

“Nick, come on, this is Taylor _freaking_ Swift,” Ellie complained, changing the station back to her second favourite singer. “What’s there not to like?”

“Ugh,” Nick muttered under his breath, “It’s so _girly_.”

“When you say it like _that_ ,” the blonde stressed, “it sounds like a bad thing. Listen, okay? The lyrics, her soft voice…hm. Can’t believe you don’t like it. Don’t you have a thing for Shakira?”

Nick rolled his eyes. This woman would never let this topic go, so he’d just have to comply. It wasn’t as if he could withstand her for long anyway…

“Fine. Fine. Whatever,” Nick shook his head, accepting his defeat. “But remember, B, as soon as you’re taking over the wheel, I’m captain of the music. I choose, you listen. No complaining.”

Now it was Ellie’s turn to roll her eyes. With a huge, winning grin on her lips, she accepted this deal, “Got it.”

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend, though I try to hide I like you, I like you  
I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe  
You got me, yeah, you got me  
The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours, it knocks me off my feet_

They’d been on the road for nearly three hours already, chatting about everything and nothing – the latest office gossip about Janet from accounting hooking up with Phil from the legal department after their last office party and how it was like to grow up on a farm in Oklahoma. Both agents had so much fun they hadn’t had in a very long time and finally there was nothing to do except _talk_. Nothing in their way, nothing holding them back – just for once, they could forget about their responsibilities and just _be_.

Every now and then, Ellie would catch Nick looking at her, her heart fluttering in mild excitement. She was afraid to get her hopes up too high but _this_ – this felt good. And the crooked smile he gave her when he’d realised that Ellie had noticed his shy glances – it would’ve knocked her off her feet if she wasn’t sitting already.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of  
I give up, I give in  
I let go, let's begin  
'Cause no matter what I do  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you_

“We’re in Four Oaks now, El,” Nick said lowly, patting Ellie on the shoulder, “Wake up, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe, _babe_ ,” the sleepy woman murmured as she turned around in her seat, looking up at Nick with narrowed eyes.

He just chuckled in reply; he loved how this small word ‘babe’ sounded when it left her lips and was directed at _him_.

“There’s a small diner. I thought we could get some food and use the restroom before you take over for the last hours of our journey,” he uttered the last words with more joy than intended but he was excited to take over the choice of music. And Nick could use some rest too.

“Sounds good, I’m starving,” Ellie said, slowly waking up from her dream about…Nick? She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “Let’s go.”

Nick laughed at her urge to eat again after she’d just emptied out two bags of bacon brown sugar chips and a whole bunch of candy bars before passing out on the seat next to him.  
But he couldn’t deny that he secretly adored her even more for these weird quirks. Nick didn’t know – and frankly refused to think about – what he would do without her. He just couldn’t get enough of Ellie.

Nick held his ‘promise’ as Ellie took over, driving the last five hours of their almost nine hours drive to Savannah, and did not once let her choose the music. If she could believe him, Nick liked everything from Naomi August and Camila Cabello to Colbie Caillat and Dan + Shay. Apparently, he had such a broad taste in music that Ellie was still wondering how on earth he couldn’t like Taylor Swift.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Living each day in this life  
Without you, oh, without you  
One look from you, I know you understand  
This mess we're in, you know, is just so out of hand_

It was around 2am when the two road trip buddies finally arrived at their small hotel in Savannah. After quickly checking in with the receptionist, Nick carried their overnight bags upstairs to the hotel room.

“Um. Vance or whoever booked the rooms forgot to mention that there’d be two of us. We’ll have to share a room, sorry,” Nick said sheepishly, scratching his head. He might have forgotten to mention that the receptionist had offered him their last vacant room – and Nick had declined, using low company budget as a lame excuse.

He knew it was probably a shitty thing to do – if Ellie didn’t want to spend the night in the same room with him, he could still get her another one. But during their whole drive to Savannah, he surmised that Ellie send off certain…vibes he couldn’t quite explain.

They were definitely flirting and teasing each other and being with Ellie, Nick just felt content and happier than he’d been in a long time. Just for once, he allowed himself a small glimpse of what it would feel like to live each day in this dreamlike life – with _her_. All this pretending to be _only friends_ – but Nick realised all along that his heart was filled with her.

A little to his surprise, Ellie didn’t complain about sharing a room – and potentially a bed – with Nick. In fact, in all their mutual tiredness, Nick thought that he saw a smile and a slightly dreamy look on her flushed face.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of  
I give up, I give in  
I let go, let's begin  
'Cause no matter what I do  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you_

_I hope we always feel this way (I know we will)  
And in my heart, I know that you will always stay_

This was how the Latino eventually ended up sitting on their shared hotel bed, waiting for Ellie to finish her nightly routine so he could get ready for bed himself.

“Hey, Nick?” Ellie’s sleepy voice came through the bathroom door that was left just ajar.

“Yeah, babe?” Nick called out teasingly. She rolled her eyes which he couldn’t see, of course, but let it pass without comment. Who was she fooling anyway? Ellie secretly loved to be called ‘babe’ by Nick; it reminded her of the dream she’d had in the car…Nick calling her ‘babe’ as they were hot and sweaty, entangled with each other under the rumpled bedsheets.

Out of a sudden, she snapped out of her daze. All these thoughts and feelings made her dizzy; standing there in the dimly lit bathroom, Ellie could hardly breathe.

She cleared her throat, trying to pull herself together, “Would you mind handing me my hairbrush, Nick? It should be in my black purse.”

“Yeah, sure. Wait a moment,” Nick got up from the bed and walked over to their travel bags, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. But wait a moment – what was this small piece of paper next to her hairbrush?

Nick was too curious and it looked kind of familiar, so he acted on impulse, picked it up and turned it around. The front read ‘ _For Ellie’_.

_Oh- oh._ He recognised it immediately. The note Nick had written to her while he was under hypnosis. _Okay, fine. Keep it. Read it every day. Think about me_ , he had said before they’d dropped the topic for good. Or so he’d thought.

“Um. Ellie!” Nick shouted towards the bathroom.

Something in his tone made her come walking right out the door, only coming to a halt next to him, “Yes! What is it? What happened?”

Ellie closed her mouth abruptly as she saw what Nick held in his hands. She gulped. _Oh-oh._

“El…- How? Why?” Nick cleared his throat, “Why are you carrying this note around in your bag?” He turned to the side, looking her straight in the eyes.

Ellie looked up and down between the note in his hands and Nick’s dark, fiery eyes.

“Eh. Um. Well…” she stuttered, fidgeting with her fingers, “Read it.”

“El…” Nick was about to tell her that this had nothing to do with his question when she interrupted him.

“No, Nick. Please. Just read it.”

Nick sighed deeply but went along with it. He opened the folded note and read the words he had written months ago but still couldn’t remember.

After he finished reading, Nick looked up again, meeting Ellie’s gaze. “It’s the truth, El,” he simply stated, finally understanding why Ellie carried it around with her.

“Huh?” It seemed as if she’d forgotten what they were talking about, then, “ _Oh_.”

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of  
I give up, I give in  
I let go, let's begin  
'Cause no matter what I do  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you  
Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of  
I give up, I give in  
I let go, let's begin  
'Cause no matter what I do  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you_

“I tried to hide – from you, my feelings,” Nick whispered truthfully. He was so done pretending. “But I give up, I give in. I let it go. No matter what I do –”

Nick’s smile was a little sad as he realised that it could be over now; everything, their partnership, their friendship. All at risk. But he couldn’t hide his true feelings any longer and there was still this tiny glimpse of hope that Ellie _might_ feel the same. “Being with you, close to you – it just feels so good, it _must_ be love. I can’t explain it otherwise. Ellie, you’re always in my dreams and –”

Nick took another deep breath and put all of his emotions in one sentence, “I want you.”

_Oh (oh)  
You got me  
You got me  
Oh (oh)  
Oh  
You got me  
You got me_

Ellie gasped for air as realisation kicked in. _This_ was really happening.  
She took a small step towards Nick, taking his other, now free hand in hers. Slowly stroking her thumb over his fingers, Ellie whispered, “ _You got me_.”

Not willing to waste any more time, Nick carefully pulled at her hand, holding her body close to his chest. He placed a hand on her rosy cheeks and closed the remaining distance between them with a kiss. Slow and tender at first, their kiss quickly turned into a passionate make-out session and they only stopped once both of them were in desperate need for air.

Their night ended in tender strokes and sweetly whispered ‘I love yous’.

  
  



End file.
